Profesora de arte
by Luka-sama
Summary: Hinata es una nueva profesora de artes, que debe tratar con Boruto, un niño problemático de seis años y su orgulloso padre. Universo alterno.


_Naruto No me pertenece._

 **Profesora de arte**

Hinata termina sus estudios de arte con la edad de 23 años, después de haber estudiado muchísimo y utilizar muchas becas, logra convertirse en profesora de artes. La mayoría de sus amigos no piensa que sea un gran trabajo, pero ella los ignora y decide seguir su sueño. Después de haber abandonado su hogar apenas tuvo la oportunidad, había trabajado el triple que una persona normal para completar sus metas. Conseguir trabajo no fue fácil, pero gracias a kami-sama una anterior profesora de universidad, que ahora daba clases en una escuela pública, le consiguió el trabajo.

Entonces poco después de su cumpleaños 24, ella fue presentada frente a toda la clase, como Hinata-sensei. Su deber era dar la clase de arte, a la mayoría de niños de la escuela, desde los pequeños de primeros años, hasta los que iban a salir a la secundaria.

No era fácil, si no tienes el don para trabajar con niños o te gusta tu trabajo, podría incluso ser una tortura. Pero Hinata amaba a los niños, amaba trabajar con todo lo relacionado de arte y sobre todo…este era su sueño.

Lo tenía al alcance de sus manos después de mucho trabajo. Siempre llegaba con una gran sonrisa, su rostro se volvía serio cuando debía reprender a los niños, se relajaba cuando hablaba con otras profesoras o profesores, llegaba temprano para alistar su clase y salía tarde dejando el lugar en perfectas condiciones.

Hinata amaba su vida. Incluso aunque tuviera un departamento pequeño, un gato algo viejo que la esperaba a la hora de comer y no le alcanzara lo suficiente para algún medio de transporte propio.

Ella amaba su vida.

.

—¡TE ODIO!—grito un niño rubio viéndola con furia.

Su felicidad se congelo ante la fuerza de sus palabras, incluso se quedó en shock sin terminar de procesar todo lo pasado hace unos minutos.

La clase de primero A, eran de unos niños muy adorables en su mayoría, no veía alguno que tuviera un talento muy bueno en el arte, pero se divertía con la ternura de todos. Entre ellos destacaba Boruto Uzumaki, era el típico niño problema, que solía gritar para llamar la atención y hacer travesuras para que lo voltees a ver. El pequeño rubio de ojos azules, generalmente la ignoraba (todos los profesores se sentían frustrados por la mala conducta del menor) y gruñía que odiaba el arte. Si bien aún seguía intentando incorporarlo, con tres meses de clases, la situación aún era complicada.

Por eso cuando intento corregirlo con la manera adecuada de usar la pintura en su mesa, sin regarla por todos lados y arruinar el trabajo de sus compañeros (quienes si intentaban hacer algo decente), este había gruñido sujetando la pintura con fuerza. Esta al estar abierta, se había terminado regado sobre el niño, sobre ella, sobre el suelo y la mesa.

El niño había visto con horror como su trabajo, estaba totalmente arruinado y pocas partes se veían. La había vuelto a ver con una mirada de odio que la congelo, pero sus palabras que daban vida a sus ojos, la hicieron congelarse.

Generalmente cuando un niño dice que te odia, es porque está enojado y piensa que sus palabras son una forma para demostrarlo. Pero esta vez sus palabras, que parecían ser comprendidas por un adulto y no un niño de seis años, sinceramente dolían.

Observo al niño correr a la puerta cercana, abrir de portazo y salir corriendo, despertándola del trance.

—¡Boruto-kun!—llamo, pero el niño no regreso.

Salió del salón pidiendo ayuda a una profesora que parecía estar en su hora libre para ver a sus otros estudiantes. Antes de salir en busca del niño de seis años, con su dibujo arruinado en su mano. Ella había estado viendo que el dibujo era de tres personas, aunque las formas no eran muy buenas, eran de un hombre, una mujer y un niño.

Una familia.

Apresuro el paso, ignorando como los demás la veían confundidos. Si bien siempre iba cubierta de pequeñas manchas de pintura, en este momento su pantalón de mezclilla y su blusa usualmente blanca, ahora estaban de un color naranja por todos lados. Su cabello atado también tenía pintura como su rostro.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando vio el parque de juegos, usualmente lleno en los recreos, ahora vacío con la excepción de un niño cercano a uno de los árboles. Mientras se acercaba los sonidos, el movimiento de su espalda y los temblores, le indicaron que el niño lloraba.

Tomo asiento al lado de este, quien seguía llorando.

—Te odio, te odio, te odio—repetía el niño en forma de llanto.

Un leve recuerdo de ella misma a los cinco años llego a su mente, poco después de la muerte de su madre, donde ella lloraba y gritaba que odiaba a su padre, por no poder llorar en medio del funeral. Lamentablemente ese recuerdo termino con ella siendo abofeteada por este, reprendida y haciendo que saliera llorando…su padre no fue tras de ella.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro del niño, que volteo a verle con ojos grandes y llorosos.

¿Siempre sus ojos se veían tan solos?

Entonces recordó algo que decía su madre, una de las pocas cosas que aún se acordaba de esta, pero que hasta hace poco en realidad pudo poner en práctica.

El odio se combate con amor.

—Está bien Boruto-kun, yo te quiero muchísimo y eres mi preciado estudiante—noto como los ojos del chico se sorprendían ante sus palabras, claramente esperando otras—pero el odio es una emoción que te lastima por dentro, por eso yo te voy a querer muchísimo para que dejes de sentir algo tan doloroso—añadió con una sonrisa cálida que hizo que el niño la viera fijamente, antes de regresar su mirada a sus ojos.

El niño comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Pero cuando se acercó a él para abrazarlo, este se aferró con fuerza a su pecho llorando con tanta fuerza, que una parte de ella dolió. Aun así solo le dio el abrazo con más cariño que pudo ofrecer, pensando, que ella hubiera deseado eso cuando era niña.

.

Las clases de pintura, eran generalmente una a dos veces por semana. Ella también daba talleres a pequeños que lo deseaban en vacaciones y solía ayudar a los profesores con otros eventos. Estaba tan ocupada, que casi había olvidado el evento de la semana pasada, hasta que llego al aula y se topó con todos sus niños de primero A. se sorprendió un poco de ver a Boruto tranquilamente sentido, viendo a otro lado con las mejillas avergonzadas cuando entro.

Alzo una ceja confundida, pero no dijo nada.

—¡Buen día niños!—saludo radiante.

Todos los pequeños, cuyas sonrisas la habían ganado desde el primer día, parecían quererla de igual manera.

—¡Buenos días Hinata-sensei!—hablaron en el mismo coro adorable.

Para su completa ternura, por primera vez, Boruto se unió al coro con una sonrisa.

Aun así no fue la única sorpresa ese día, Boruto que siempre parecía correr por todos lados y gritar, ese día estaba muy tranquilo sentado y formando parte de sus actividades. Su compañero de banco, un niño albino llamado Mitsuki, le había preguntado varias veces si estaba bien, ganando que este le empujara molesto.

Casi al final de la clase, todos los niños le mostraron sus dibujos emocionados, a lo que ella alabo a cada uno. Aun así cuando vio un montón de garabatos y Chocho diciendo que era comida bufet, tuvo que contener sus ganas de reír y solamente alabar la gran obra de arte.

Se acercó a la banca de Boruto, quien veía con el ceño fruncido su dibujo. Este al verla se avergonzó un poco, viendo a otro lado.

—Es un Pokémon—murmuro tímidamente.

Cuando ella tomo la hoja, su expresión se mantuvo firme, solamente pensando que Boruto no tenía un poco de talento para este tipo de arte. Probablemente el canto, el baile o la escritura fueran una mejor idea, pero el dibujo en lápiz, al menos por ahora no era. Pero ella tampoco lo tuvo, sus dibujos apestaban y costo con mucha fuerza de voluntad hacer algo decente.

Pero era la primera vez que los ojos de Boruto la miraban expectantes, como si le importara en realidad su opinión.

—Es un dibujo fantástico Boruto, me ha gustado muchísimo—hablo animada, sonriendo cuando vio la mirada iluminada del niño.

—¡Es un pikachu!—hablo de forma algo fanfarrona ahora.

Hinata sonrió amablemente, sin querer decirle al niño que ella había visto la serie cuando era más joven y que no se parecía en nada. Pero al menos eso explicaba los colores amarillos.

—Bueno es el pikachu más lindo que he visto—

—Puedes quedártelo—

Antes de terminar de comprender las palabras del niño, este había salido corriendo del salón para seguir a sus otros compañeros que ya se habían adelantado. Miro el dibujo confundida unos momentos, ella había recibido algunos regalos de sus estudiantes, pero generalmente eran golosinas.

Sonrió con ternura ante del extraño papel lleno de garabatos.

Este era uno de los mejores regalos que había tenido.

.

La actitud de Boruto había cambiado radicalmente en su clase, siempre prestando atención, haciendo caso a las correcciones y siempre detrás de ella como un pollito en busca de aprobación. Los otros niños la amaban y siempre le obedecían, pero desde el día que consoló al niño, este parcia idolatras sus pasos, lo cual ella le encantaba reconocer, ya que otras profesoras comentaban su mal comportamiento. Le gustaba saber que era apreciada. Intentaba ayudar al niño en todo lo posible, aplaudir cuando este parecía necesitarlo y darle tiernos abrazos de despedida cuando salía del salón como al resto de los niños.

Boruto le recordaba un poco a ella misma de niña.

La misma soledad.

Necesidad de atención.

Querer ser amado.

Entre pequeñas charlas con el director Kakashi, este había dicho que conocía al padre del niño, también dijo algo sobre que su madre abandono al niño cuando tenía tres años. Una familia disfuncional, que hizo que ella se le retorciera el corazón.

Boruto era tan adorable.

Claro que era un terremoto andante en ocasiones, pero era tan tierno, que era imposible no quererlo.

Boruto tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

.

Un día ella estaba saliendo tranquilamente del salón, cuando un sonido la alerto de que algo estaba mal. No fue el sonido de gritos o las risas que la hicieron correr a la parte trasera de la escuela, fue el inminente dolor en su pecho como si algo estuviera mal. Sus ojos se llenaron de horror cuando vio al pequeño Boruto, en medio de tres niños de edad que cálculo nueve a diez años, molestándolo con risas en sus rostros. Riendo cruelmente sobre que este no tenía madre y que era un completo inútil.

Sus puños se apretaron al identificar a los tres vándalos, como niños que solían saltarse su clase y eran irrespetuosos como sus padres.

—Miren va llamar a su madre que lo abandono—ladro uno de estos señalándolo de forma divertida.

Los ojos de Boruto estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Algo en su interior se elevó en calor.

—Kazuma, Takuma, Yuta—ladro en voz alta congelando a los tres niños que voltearon a verla asustada.

Boruto por otro lado dejo de llorar para verla confundido.

—¡A LA SALA DE DIRECTOR!—ordeno con tal fuerza que congelo a los presentes.

Su hermana menor Hanabi y su primo Neji, solían categorizarla como una mujer amable y llena de ternura, pero ellos habían admitido que cuando se enojaba, cuando en verdad estaba furiosa, su mirada congelaría al mismísimo sol si era lo que ella quería.

Así que eso hicieron, los tres niños estaban frente a Kakashi sentados algo atemorizados, mientras que ella estaba sentada frente a ellos sin volver a ver a Boruto que la miraba de reojo. Quería abrazarlo y tranquilizarle, pero hasta que los padres de los niños no vinieron, los obligaron a disculparse y se los llevaron con un severo castigo, no se permitió voltear para abrazarlo. No quería que los niños lo molestaran por ser un consentido de un profesor, solo eso faltaba.

Boruto se aferró con fuerza a su pecho mientras lloraba desconsolado.

Era un pequeño llorón.

—Hinata-sensei—decía entre llanto y lleno de mocos.

Sonrió antes de limpiarle con cuidado el rostro con uno de sus pañuelos, de reojo noto a Kakashi hacer una mueca de asco, pero este parecía divertido de la situación. Luego de unos minutos el niño se cómo lo suficiente, pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, causando que ella saltara al igual que Boruto.

En su pensamiento admitió que ese hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos azules como Boruto, era el hombre más jodidamente apuesto de todo el mundo. Siempre tuvo debilidad por la piel algo bronceada y hombres en traje, pero este frente a ella, representaba todos sus deseos carnales. Tuvo que toser un poco para controlar el tren de sus pensamientos, hace mucho que había tenido novio.

Este la volteo a ver mal, bueno no a ella, al pequeño en sus brazos.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora?—gruño el hombre.

Que voz.

Que hermos…

Detuvo sus pensamientos al procesar sus palabras.

Bajo la vista viendo el rostro algo asustado del niño, que solamente estaba buscando cariño de alguien.

—Es bueno verte Naruto—hablo Kakashi tranquilamente, siendo ahora alguien parte de la escena y no un simple espectador.

El hombre rubio gruño.

—Dime que hizo ahora Boruto, ya estoy cansado, es la tercera vez que me llamas esta semana—explico este con frustración.

Hinata bajo la vista al pequeño en sus brazos, que bajo la vista algo arrepentido. Claramente era un terremoto y en el salón de profesores, el nombre de Boruto era dicho como una eminencia en lo que se trataba de travesuras. Pero después de lo visto hoy, se preguntaba que tanto seria parte del niño (claramente había una porción por su traviesa naturaleza) y que tanto era culpa de otros.

Sonrió al niño acariciando su cabeza, este al levantar la vista, le brillaron sus ojos cuando la vio. Acomodo al niño en el sofá, mientras ella se levantaba amablemente para presentarse.

Aunque aún era ignorada por el nuevo presente.

Eso le fastidio.

Ya no era tan apuesto como al inicio.

—Disculpen—hablo elevando su voz, el hombre volteo a verla fastidiada y Kakashi con una sonrisa arrepentida—Mi nombre es Hinata, soy la profesora de artes de la escuela y le doy clases a Boruto-kun—se presentó con una suave sonrisa.

El rubio alzo una ceja con curiosidad, viendo de reojo al niño sentado.

—Creo que esto es un malentendido Uzumaki-san, fui presente de lo sucedido y Boruto no tiene culpa en el asunto, estaba siendo molestado por niños de grados superiores que ya se disculparon—hablo con una sonrisa amable que le saco un escalofrió a Kakashi, quien era el único que sabía que esa sonrisa, prometía muerte y sangre si algo volvía a suceder de esa forma.

Naruto y Boruto eran criaturas inocentes en ese aspecto con ella.

—Creo que está siendo un poco severo con Boruto-kun—añadió tímidamente sin querer involucrarse mucho.

El rubio mayor soltó un leve bufido.

—Disculpe pero creo que usted no conoce a mi hijo—dijo con una leve sonrisa burlona.

Su propia sonrisa fue eliminada y volteo a verlo con una gran seriedad. Sabe que no es su deber como profesora entrometerse en asuntos familiares, al menos que sea necesario, pero ahora siente su interior ardes ante la mirada triste del niño a su lado.

Ve la sonrisa fanfarrona del padre.

Cero atractivo.

Ya no le interesa ni una pizca el hombre orgulloso.

—Corrigiendo esa oración, parece que es usted quien no conoce a su propio hijo Uzumaki-san—masculla en tono frio y sarcástico.

Esto parece funcionar, la sonrisa fanfarrona se fue y ahora la ve con enojo. Así que lo ignora, aun sabiendo que su jefe está ahí y que puede despedirla por actuar de esa forma, se arrodilla para estar a la altura de Boruto, que la ve en este momento como si fuera el héroe de alguna película.

Le sonríe al niño mientras le palmea la cabeza, como sabe que le gusta.

—Tu padre es una persona poco inteligente Boruto-kun—habla sabiendo que será despedida, al escuchar el jadeo indignado del susodicho, pero vale la pena al ver la sonrisa del niño—no tuviste la culpa de lo que paso, hay personas que solo son felices si tratan mal a otras…pero esos niños no volverán a molestarte—añade antes de abrazarlo levemente y levantarse.

Ve con molestia a Naruto, que le regresa la misma mirada.

Se va del lugar sin despedirse.

Tal vez debería ir guardando sus cosas para irse.

.

No es despedida.

Incluso Kakashi opina que debería darle un aumento por enojar tanto a Naruto, alegando que extrañaba verlo actuar como un mocoso regañado. Ella no se queja, y la siguiente vez que esta con Boruto, este sonríe antes de correr y abrazarla. Ella chilla en su interior ante la adorable imagen del pequeño. Los tres niños que habían sido los que causaron semejante problema, son reprendidos por ella en su siguiente clase juntos, antes de hablar claramente con estos, comenzar a tratarlos de forma más atenta para que dejen de molestar a otros.

Cuando cuatro semanas después reúne a los tres niños y Boruto en un salón, sonríe cuando Boruto los perdona fácilmente al haberse disculpado, esta vez de forma sincera.

—¿Cómo hiciste para perdonarlos fácilmente?—pregunta al niño sin esperar una respuesta.

Este voltea a verla con una gran sonrisa.

—Porque eso hubiera hecho Hinata-sensei—responde con una gran sonrisa.

Ella se sonroja, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, es tan adorable.

.

Hinata enseña arte, le encanta pintar, la escultura, la fotografía, todo lo que sea una forma de demostrar la belleza de este mundo. Ella estudio eso, ya que su madre era una pintora reconocida que enseño a otros, así que ella quiere seguir los pasos de esta, ya que es lo único que la une. Pero Hinata creció en una familia poderosa, los Hyuga, los dueños de grandes corporaciones y monopolios en todo el mundo. Ella al ser la hija mayor, era la heredera, así que cuando decide estudiar arte e ignorar a su padre como sucesora, es desterrada de la familia Hyuga, tomando el apellido de soltera de su madre, Sawada. Ahora era solo Hinata Sawada.

Pero al ser de los Hyuga, tuvo un entrenamiento desde niña para ser la dama perfecta, desde forma de comportarse, comer, saludar, eventos sociales, incluso artes marciales (tradición de su familia), danza tradicional, ballet…y música.

La música era hermosa para Hinata, si no fuera profesora de artes, seria de música. Ella sabía tocar muchos instrumentos, pero los que mejor tocaba por años de práctica eran la Lyra, el violín y el piano.

Así que cuando el profesor de música sufrió un accidente leve en uno de sus dedos, ella se ofreció voluntaria para tocar las canciones para el festival de padres. Los niños asintieron emocionados por el asunto, logrando que sus pocas horas libres, se fueran en practicar para el evento y muchas notas musicales corriendo por su cabeza.

Todo para ese día.

Los primeros en salir serían los de primero A, por lo cual entre ellos, Boruto lucia algo nervioso. Cuando esta le consulto en privado sobre su nerviosismos, este confeso que su padre probablemente no iría, que sus abuelos estaban muertos, que su madre no estaba y que no tenían familia.

Ella quedo congelada ante su forma sincera de admitir que estaba solo.

—Sabes Boruto-kun—comenzó atrayendo su atención—incluso aquellos que están muertos aun están con nosotros—murmuro recordando a su madre—ellos nos aman tanto, que aunque nosotros no podamos vernos, ellos están a nuestro lado cuidando de nosotros cada día. Estoy segura que tus abuelos te aman y te cuidan en cada momento…porque cuando alguien te conocer es imposible que no te amé—añade acariciando la mejilla redonda del infante.

Sus ojos brillan un poco.

—¿Incluso mi padre?—pregunta esperanzado.

Hinata quiere decir lo que piensa, sobre que su padre es un ogro, que desea patearlo y es de esa clase de personas que harían mejor al mundo si no existiera.

—Tu padre te ama muchísimo—contesta de forma nerviosa.

No sabe si es cierto, pero el niño sonríe emocionado antes de eliminar todos sus nervios.

—Vamos dattebasa—añade su muletilla y corre con los demás niños para la presentación.

La presentación de primero A, es de muchos niños que no se coordinan a la hora de cantar, donde Boruto desafina en más de una ocasión y los otros olvidan la letra. Ella por supuesto hace una interpretación perfecta de piano en todas las presentaciones, pero aun así para ella la presentación de primero A, fue la más emotiva.

Al final de las presentaciones, ve como todos los niños están con sus padres, quienes toman fotos y los alaban.

Sonríe.

Ama su trabajo.

—Esta es Hinata-sensei—habla fuerte y claro Sarada, una niña de cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos mientras la señala.

Se sorprende, generalmente Sarada Uchiha es una niña muy calmada y que casi no habla con ella, como otros niños, pero esta parece orgullo de presentarla. Alza la vista para ver a una mujer de cabellera rosada, sonreír diciendo que su hija siempre habla de ella, sorprendiéndola.

—Dice que ama su clase y ha obligado a su padre a comprar instrumentos de arte—musita de forma divertida.

Ella pestañea, antes de bajar la vista a Sarada, que tiene una sonrisa suficiente.

—Yo también quiero muchísimo a Sarada-chan—le asegura, causando que las mejillas pálidas de la niña se sonrojen antes de reír emocionada.

Al igual que con Sakura-san, otros padres aparecen diciendo que sus hijos hablan maravillas de la famosa Hinata-sensei, ella termina ese día roja como un tomate ante las alabanzas.

Se detiene a lo lejos al ver a Boruto al lado de su padre, este la ve de reojo antes de bufar molesto, ella rueda los ojos tampoco alegre de su presencia, antes de saludar al niño con la mano. Este ignora por completo a su padre, antes de correr en su dirección y abrazarla con fuerza de su pierna.

Ella ríe divertida.

Hasta que momentos después, cuando su padre llega, ambos notan que el niño no parece dispuesto a separarse. Cinco minutos después, Sarada aparece como si fuera un reto y se abraza de otra pierna.

Hinata se congela en medio de los dos niños.

¿Qué rayos?

.

Hinata se pregunta cómo termino en medio de una heladería, con Sarada sentada a su lado izquierdo y Boruto al derecho, en una pelea verbal de a quien más ella amaba. La madre y el padre de cada uno, parecen conocerse desde hace años, por lo cual ambos hablan divertidos sobre los viejos tiempos, dejándola a merced de ambos menores cuyos gritos comienzan a elevarse. Cansada de esto, decide tomar medidas drásticas para detener a ambos.

Pone ambas manos con fuerza en la mesa, deteniendo la charla de los padres y los gritos de los niños. Con su mejor cara de actuación, voltea a ver a ambos niños con ojos lagrimosos.

—Estoy tan triste de ver a Sarada-chan y Boruto-kun pelear por mí—su voz es demasiado teatral para que alguien no se dé cuenta de su acto.

Pero son niños.

Adorables niños inocentes, que se congelan sorprendidos de verla tan triste.

—¿Acaso no puedo ser de ambos?—pregunta como perro fuera en una noche lluviosa.

Ambos niños se alertan y se abrazan con fuerza a ella, diciendo que no pelearan más para que no llore. Intenta ocultar la sonrisa, antes de abrazarlos a ambos y terminando con los dos sentados sobre sus piernas riendo emocionados.

—Eres tan buena con los niños, Hinata-sensei—habla Sakura-san viéndola con una sonrisa cálida.

Ve a Naruto rodar los ojos y bufar por bajo, pero lo ignora como siempre, ese hombre puede desaparecer del planeta y no podría importarle menos.

—¿Tienes hijos?—pregunta con interés oculto.

Sabe que hay interés oculto cuando ve el rostro de Naruto sombreado a punto de gruñirle algo, pero la mujer lo ignora como ella. Así que si ambas lo ignoran, los niños también, casi podrían decir que ni siquiera está ahí presente.

—No tengo hijos, los únicos niños que tengo son mis estudiantes—contesta con felicidad.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?—

—24—

—Eres un poco más joven que nosotros por cuatro años…¿Estas soltera?—

—Bueno…si—

Hinata comenzó a sentirse intimidada ante la mirada de depredadora de Sakura, como si viera un premio a lo lejos y estuviera dispuesto a casarlo. Casi quiere ocultarse detrás de los niños.

—Sabes Naruto aquí está soltero y es un político que gana mucho dinero—habla Sakura como si estuviera vendiendo un pedazo de carne.

El rubio por fin explota y ve mal a su antigua amiga de infancia.

Ella pestañea intentando comprender, que la madre de Sarada está intentando emparejarla con el rubio fastidioso.

Para sorpresa de todos es Boruto quien salta.

—Hinata-sensei opina que oto-san es un hombre poco inteligente—dice con tal inocencia, que la hace sonreír divertida antes de abrazarlo.

—Boruto-kun tiene tan buena memoria—le alaba causando que este se hinche de orgullo, luego voltea a ver con enojo a Naruto—Lo siento Haruno-san, no pienso salir con un hombre tan orgulloso como Uzumaki-san—añade ahora con un tono de voz más oscuro.

Aun no le perdona lo que le hace a su hijo al no creer en él.

Este la ve de forma amablemente falsa.

—Yo tampoco saldría con una mocosa tan horrorosa—dice este de forma sínica.

Ambos se ven con falsas sonrisas amables, pero si tuviera un tenedor, probablemente se la aplastaría contra la mano.

Sakura solo suspiro.

.

Después de ganar la completa confianza de Boruto, comenzó el trabajo interno de Hinata para convencerlo de forma amable, para que se comportara con otras profesoras. No funcionó bien, pero al final su carita de perrito a medio morir, pareció convencer al niño, que parecía dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa por verla sonreír. Entonces dos meses después, los demás profesores le ponen en un pedestal al haber calmado a la bestia. Ella no lo hizo por ellos, lo hizo por Boruto, quien mejora cada día en su salón y ahora está en segundo lugar con Sarada, el hijo de Shikamaru, el profesor de matemáticas, sin duda arrebata el primer lugar aunque sea algo vago.

Pero cuando ve a mitad de semestre al pequeño entre los mejores promedios, no puede evitar alegrarse por este.

—Debo pensar sinceramente en darte un aumento—admite Kakashi un día al verla pasar.

Ella lo ve con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Aunque un aumento de dinero no sería malo.

.

Su apartamento tiene un problema con termitas, lo que causa que de un día a otro, termine en la calle con casi ninguna de sus pertenencias, que ya eran pocas en realidad. Al menos su gato esta con vida, lo que la lleva a tener que mudarse con su primo en una búsqueda desesperada de techo sobre su cabeza. Su primo aún era un Hyuga, de la rama inferior, pero con un buen puesto dentro de la compañía de su padre, por su gran talento en finanzas. Aun así es un hombre independiente, con una enorme casa en medio de un gran residencial, antes vivía en un departamento, pero ha estado haciendo planes con su novia sobre el matrimonio…su novia quería que tuviera una casa para sus posibles hijos.

Pero eso está bien.

Al menos así tiene una habitación para ella un tiempo.

—Puede quedarse cuanto quiera Hinata-sama—habla Neji emocionado de poder servirle como cuando era niño.

Ríe nerviosa diciendo que no es necesario, pero cuando ve que su cuarto está lleno de ropa costosa, una cama con tonalidades moradas (su color favorito) e incluso hay un costoso rascador para gatos en una esquina, que su minino reclama al llegar, se preocupa de cuando Neji gasto por ella.

Los lujos nunca le importaron, creció rodeada de ellos, pero prefiere tener lo que gano con sus propias manos. Intenta explicarle eso a Neji, pero este solamente sonríe cálidamente diciendo que tendrá la cena lista, como si fuera un mayordomo y no uno de los altos gerentes de una empresa multimillonaria.

Cuando este ve que le falta un poco de ingredientes para le ensalada, ella por fin se siente útil cuando lo convence de que puede ir de compras sola. El viaje no le toma más de veinte minutos, caminando con una sonrisa ante la idea de comida mediterránea.

Tenten tiene suerte de casarse con su primo.

Detiene sus pasos antes de llegar a la elegante casa de dos pisos, en la casa al lado de esta. Donde Boruto está sentado en la entrada con un cuaderno de dibujos.

—¿Hinata-sensei?—pregunta este ladeando la cabeza.

Su frente se sombrea de azul cuando ve por la puerta abierta, a Naruto con ropas informales (siempre lo ha visto con traje), cabello desordenado verla con completo horror en su rostro.

—¡HINATA-SENSEI!—grita Boruto emocionado antes de correr abrazarla.

Ignorando la mirada de fastidio de ambos adultos.

.

Naruto y Boruto son sus vecinos, su primo la alaba por ser conocedora de gente importante y los presenta a pesar de que no es completamente necesario. Aparentemente Naruto y Neji fueron a la misma universidad, ambos se habían llevado como perros y gatos, pero al parecer después se hicieron buenos amigos, curiosamente siendo vecinos del mismo residencial. Naruto no parece sorprendido cuando Neji la presenta como la hija de su padre, el patriarca Hyuga, pero no hace muchos comentarios sobre el asunto.

—Deberemos hacer una cena todos juntos—dice Neji como perfecto anfitrión.

Boruto grita emocionado.

Naruto y ella comparten la misma mirada de resignación.

La vida parece emocionada por colocarlos en la misma habitación, aunque ellos claramente no están cómodos ahí.

.

—Hinata-sensei es mi vecina—se jacta Boruto en media clase.

Todos reprochan que el rubio podrá estar más con ella, Sarada le da un manotazo molesta, ambos niños comienzan a pelearse.

Hinata corre para detenerlos.

Al final ambos niños sin culpa la golpean, sacándole sangre de la nariz, los niños gritan horrorizados. Ella ríe nerviosa.

.

A pesar de ver pinturas y colores todo el día, Hinata ama pintar en su tiempo libre lienzos. Quiso negarse al estudio que Neji prácticamente le estaba dando en su casa, pero la idea de pintar con instrumentos tan caros como cuando era joven, pudo más que ella. Neji decía que todo era necesario, que cuando él era un niño huérfano, ella fue quien convenció a su padre de mantenerlo, que siempre le dio amabilidad y que fue la única persona en creer en el antes que fuera alguien.

Hinata dice que no quiere nada a cambio, pero este insiste.

Entonces ahí está ella, en el despacho pintando detenidamente un cuadro. Si bien Neji le ha dado mucha ropa, elige ponerse unos shorts cortos y una camiseta desteñida de color gris, los usa porque son viejos y llenos de pintura vieja, ahora con más fresca. Sus pies, sus manos, su rostro ya están llenos de colores. Su cabello tiene una pañoleta que lo cubre de pintarse un poco.

La imagen comienza a tomar vida horas después.

El jardín de su hogar, con las flores tan claras en su mente como sus colores, el árbol lleno de vida con la luz pasando entre sus hojas, y una hermosa mujer recostada en este leyéndole a dos niñas. Casi puede ver el paisaje, sentir el calor del sol tocarla y escuchar la hermosa voz de la mujer que les lee un cuento.

Ella entra en la pintura, recreando todo lo que su memoria contiene. Olvidando el hambre, el frio, el dolor o la soledad, solo en la pintura. Recuerda que cuando toca música es igual, se pierde en un mundo de notas y tiempos, que la hacen reproducir melodías, pero pintar es diferente, porque es su madre, su madre es pintura, su madre es arte.

Su madre no está.

Ella jamás podrá hacer lo que su madre.

Porque ella no era su madre.

Detiene su pintura, regresando al mundo real, viendo fijamente el hermoso paisaje que está en el lienzo ahora. Es una pintura preciosa, incluso en su orgullo puede admitir que es buena, que alguien la compraría por alto dinero o que se vería perfecta con un marco en el hogar de cualquier alto funcionario del gobierno. Pero para ella es una pintura horrenda, sin igualar al talento de su madre, sin ser ella, sin darle la belleza que debería merecer. Incluso con tan caros instrumentos, no puede...no es ella.

Aprieta los puños.

Entonces levanta un puño, dispuesta atravesar la obra de arte, que según la luz de su tercer día, le ha tomado más horas de las que puede reconocer.

Pero una mano fuerte la detiene.

Voltea para gruñirle a Neji, sin importarle ser grosera, pero se detiene al ver a Naruto algo asustado detener su mano a punto de impactarse con el lienzo.

¿Qué hacía ahí?

—Niña idiota—le gruñe alejándola de la pintura, accediendo porque esta confundida de su presencia—¿Por qué vas a destruirlo?—le pregunta indignado.

Abre la boca, lo ve de reojo, a la pintura, los recuerdos.

—No es como recuerdo—murmura en voz baja.

No.

No le da justicia al momento. No puede ver la voz de su madre, no puede sentir ese sol, no puede regresar a ese tiempo. La pintura no funciona para ella, solamente como una cruel tortura de que ya no está en ese momento.

—Vine hablar con Neji desde la mañana sobre un asunto con su empresa, pero desde que estoy aquí no te has movido de este trabajo. Tu primo dice que llevas días trabajando, no puede tirarlo todo por la basura—gruñe tomando el lienzo de forma cuidadosa.

Ella se altera.

—¿Qué haces?—pregunta alarmada.

Este bufa.

—Si vas a destruirlo prefiero quedármelo—dice indiferente saliendo del lugar.

Ella se queda congelada.

Antes de gritarle que era un idiota por la ventana y que este le sacara el dedo del medio.

Miserable bastardo.

.

En las tardes Boruto llega a su jardín y le pide jugar con él, no tiene mucho tiempo libre, pero aun así acepta un trato de media hora cada dos días. Así que terminan corriendo en el jardín, ella tirándose al suelo y él chillando emocionado mientras se esconde detrás de un árbol. Ese día por ejemplo, después de una fuerte lluvia, ambos terminan en medio de un charco de lodo haciendo pasteles. Ella ha trabajado con arcilla y otros elementos de escultura, así que hace la consistencia perfecta y crea un gato de barro. Boruto trabaja con una masa amorfa que jura es un tazón de ramen.

La creatividad de los niños no tiene límites.

—Una mujer vino ayer a cenar con mi oto-san—hablo Boruto de su día como siempre.

Su sonrisa se congelo.

Mataría a ese hombre si hizo algo indebido frente a su pequeño hijo.

—¿No te agrada la mujer?—pregunto con curiosidad.

Eso era difícil.

Cuando su padre se volvió a casar con una vieja bruja, Hanabi y ella la aborrecieron, no importaba que tan hermosa fuera.

Era una arpía.

—Oto-san dijo que era mi madre—explico el niño jugando con el barro.

Ella se congelo.

Lo vio de reojo.

Este tenía la mirada perdida.

—Estaba pidiéndole que escribiera algo en una hoja, donde demostraba que ya no era más mi madre—comenta dejando de trabajar y viendo el barro escurrir entre sus dedos.

Rápidamente Hinata lo toma entre sus brazos, ensuciando aún más sus ropas y abrazándolo con fuerza. El niño no llora como lo ha hecho anteriormente en ocasiones similares, su falta de llanto es algo poco común, pero que demuestra que el dolor es más grande. Entonces ella comienza a llorar por él, su cuerpo se convulsiona y el llanto sale.

El niño no se mueve.

Pero poco a poco, lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

.

Una semana después de eso, el niño se planta frente a ella cuando pasa después de las compras. En medio de la acera, con su padre detrás de él confundido y mirándola con dudas en su mente. Hinata odia admitir que verlo con bermudas y camisetas sin mangas, lo hace atractivo de cierta forma. Pero ahora importa el niño, que la mira intensamente.

—Hinata-sensei—llama con tal potencia que la hace saltar.

—¿Si?—

—Cásate con mi padre y se mi madre—solicita como si fuera una orden.

Ve al padre del niño rojo como un tomate, antes de que por primera vez en años, pierda la conciencia por la solitud de un niño.

Patético.

.

Intenta explicarle cada día después del incidente, que para que un hombre y una mujer se casen, debe haber amor. Este se niega a escuchar sus quejas, diciendo que ambos se casen para que sea su madre. Ella le explica que aunque no se casen, puede tratarla de esa forma, pero el menor se niega a escuchar más razones y cada que la encuentra le hace la misma propuesta.

Concede al fin, que después de algún tiempo deberá desistir.

Pero un mes continúo.

La hace dudar.

.

—¿Qué voy hacer?—solloza en medio del bar al cual acepto a ir.

A su lado hay una rubia despampanante, de buen cuerpo, ojos castaños y ropas algo cortas que la miran con lastima. En la universidad conoció a la chica, Lucy Heartfilia, su padre era un empresario de transporte que era socio de los Hyuga, pero ambas como herederas decidieron irse, dejando en ridículo a sus familias. Cuando se encontraron en la universidad con historias similares, ella estudiando arte y Lucy con letras, se hicieron buenas amigas.

Cuando consiguieron trabajo no hablaron mucho, pero en ocasiones como estas se veían. Hinata prefería ir a tomar algún café o ver alguna obra, pero Lucy a veces decía que un bar era bueno para la salud.

No entendía que tenía de bueno.

Llevaba muchos tragos y ahora solo sacaba lo que pasaba.

—Amas al niño y su padre te parece atractivo…¿Cuál es el problema?—cuestiono esta sin tomar un trago, era peso ligero y conductora designada.

Hinata bufo tomando otro trago.

Esa era su noche libre, Neji estaba fuera de casa en una reunión en otro lado del país, podría llegar borracha sin ser reprendida.

—No hay amor—

—El amor no nace de la nada, viene de experiencias—musita sonriendo cálidamente, probablemente recordando a su novio extravagante de cabello rosado, músico, y un total desastre que también era su amigo.

Que por cierto, ahora estaba cantando Karaoke emocionado con sus otros amigos.

El bar de Fairy tail era así de loco.

—¡Ven a cantar Hinata!—chillo Natsu trayéndola a ella a el lugar.

Estaba tan borracha, que al final termino cantando con este y una mujer de pelo azulado.

Riendo como una idiota.

.

Estaba borracha, lo supo cuando intento poner un pie delante del otro y termino cayendo de bruces. Comenzó a reírse en el suelo cuando todo daba vueltas, la llave no entraba en la cerradura, así que intento con las otras tres y ninguna funciono. Gruño groserías a la llave, antes que la puerta se abriera de golpe y terminara cayendo sobre el pecho de alguien. Qué raro, su mente borracha aseguraba que Neji estaba fuera de la ciudad, se abrazó con él para no caerse.

—Lo siuento Neeeeji—tartamudeo ebria abrazándose con fuerza.

Pediría clemencia.

—¿Hinata?—pregunto una voz que intento reconocer, pero estaba demasiada borracha.

—Fue Natsu…hip…Natsuuuu me retuo y gane—señalo recordando al novio de su amiga.

—¿Estas borracha?¿Sabes que te equivocaste de casa?—la voz hablaba palabras que reconocía pero no procesaba.

Se siguió abrazando al cuerpo de su "primo".

—Tan caliiido—se arrullo ,antes de caer inconsciente.

.

Su primer pensamiento al despertar, fue una maldición a sus amigos y una promesa de no volver a beber tanto. El dolor en su cabeza era jodidamente insoportable, quería llorar, hacerse un puño en sus cobijas y desaparecer del mundo por toda la eternidad. Pero cuando se incorporó con un fuerte dolor de espalda, noto que no estaba en su cama, por el color de las paredes no estaba en su casa, y el hombre que le daba un vaso con agua, no era su primo.

Por algún motivo fue consiente de las ropas de la noche anterior, no eran tan reveladoras como las de su amiga, pero su pantalón de salir era muy tallado (y molesto), su camisa estaba algo desabotonada por la competencia de bebidas y sus zapatos con leve tacón estaban a su lado. Su cabello debía verse desordenado por una de las amigas de Lucy jugando con su cabello y su rostro debía ser como un fantasma.

En cambio Naruto frente a ella, parecía listo para un anuncio de televisión de domingo.

Abrió la boca.

—¿Baño?—pregunto tímidamente.

Este señalo el pasillo.

Asintió, antes de correr y vomitar con fuerza toda la bebida la noche anterior, agregando más puntos a su patética vida.

Se agradecía que era domingo, que Boruto parecía en coma ese día durmiendo y así no la viera de forma tan patética. Naruto le había dejado mucha agua y tostadas, para pasar la resaca, que ella sentía que la mataba por dentro.

—¿Cómo termine aquí?—cuestiono confundida en su mente.

El ultimo recuerdo claro, era el de Natsu y Lucy diciéndole que tomaran más.

Ocupaba nuevos amigos.

—Creo que te equivocaste de casa, cuando abrí te pegaste a mí y me ha costado una hora soltarme para irme a dormir—comento él en forma divertida.

Se encogió.

Tan humillada.

—Odio salir a tomar, pero mis amigos son así…ocupo nuevos amigos—mascullo con dolor en su cabeza.

Kiba y Shino también eran alocados, pero debió aceptar la invitación de salir con ambos, de terminar en un bar deportivo viendo partidos, no hubiera pasado. Jamás hubiera alcanzado semejante nivel de intoxicación en su cuerpo.

—No lo hagas, extrañare ver a la Hinata borracha—hablo Naruto con sinceridad, alzo una ceja para verlo—me abrazabas y decías que era tan cálido, fue realmente adorable—añadió con una sonrisa malévola.

Ignorando su hospitalidad, le tiro la tostada en la cara antes de intentar marcharse, pero para su humillación debió pasar al baño a vomitar primero antes de irse sin ninguna dignidad. Lo peor fue escuchar las carcajadas del hombre mientras salía.

.

Para pagar la deuda con Naruto, a pesar de su gran humillación, decidió preparar algún postre para padre e hijo. Era buena cocinera, así que hacer un pastel de chocolate no fue tan difícil, su reto en realidad seria entregarlo sin morir de vergüenza. Así que termino con un hermoso paquete, parada frente a la puerta de los Uzumaki sin atreverse a tocar la puerta, pensando en si dejarlo en el suelo con una nota antes de irse. Se encogió de hombros antes de tocar la puerta.

Ya no tenía dignidad que mostrar, toda se fue al suelo con la borrachera.

Pero cuando la puerta se abrió, lo último que pensó es que ella terminaría en medio del cuarto del niño, viendo preocupada como este tenía fiebre y Naruto parecía desesperado sin saber qué hacer. La mejor opción podría ser llevarlo al médico, pero el niño lloraba diciendo que no quería ir, Naruot gruño que la última vez que su madre lo abandono fue en un hospital, donde él lo recogió después.

Así que ella termino pasando el resto de la noche, con paños de agua fría en la frente hirviendo del niño, sujetando su mano y dándole medicina.

—No te vayas—decía el niño con ojos llorosos, rostro sonrojado y cara de tristeza.

Sonrió a pesar del cansancio acariciando su rostro.

Recordó como su padre solía dejarla con los empleados de su hogar cuando se enfermaba, siempre preocupado por su compañía y no por su familia. Como ella lloraba, no de dolor, si no de soledad, que se multiplico después de la muerte de su madre.

—Me quedare toda la noche, cuando despiertes estaré aquí—le tranquilizo.

Este sonrió levemente, antes de caer dormido.

Suspiro.

—Gracias, no sabía que hacer—hablo el padre del niño a su lado.

Volteo a verlo para decirle que no pasaba nada, pero cuando este se desplomo en su regazo, ella salto asustada antes de tocarle la frente.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su frente nerviosa.

Este también parecía enfermo.

.

Al final logro acomodar la sala de los Uzumaki como enfermería provisional, su padre estaba en el sofá más grande, el niño en otro más pequeño. Ambos llenos de mantas, remedios en la mesa, comida que no se ocupa masticar y mucho líquido para ambos. Lo divertido era ver que veían una película infantil, donde pasaban de estar dormidos a estar despiertos. Pidió una semana de vacaciones para cuidarlos, que Kakashi le brindo cancelando sus clases por motivo de fuerza mayor al conocer la historia. Neji la ayudaba trayendo lo que necesitaba, ella dormiría en una habitación de invitados.

Por suerte no se enfermaba fácilmente, pero al convivir tanto tiempo con ellos, estaba segura que apenas se recuperarán, ella terminaría enferma.

—Eres una gran madre Hinata-sensei, quiero que seas mi madre—dijo Boruto en mejor forma, aceptando la gelatina que esta le dio.

Ya parecía tener mejor apetito.

Rodo los ojos divertida.

—Boruto-kun, no puedo ser tu madre—intento explicarle, pero este la ignoro.

Era similar a su padre.

Volteo a ver a Naruto que estaba disfrutando de su gelatina, se veía algo pálido, más delgado y con el cabello bajo por el sudor.

—Yo también quiero que Hinata sea mi madre—dijo descaradamente Naruto riendo divertido.

Volteo a ver a ambos rubios.

—Son increíbles—dijo resignada, alegre de verlos en buen estado.

Un estornudo la hizo saltar asustada.

Efectivamente la siguiente semana paso en su habitación enferma, con Naruto y Boruto intentando cuidarla. Gracias a Neji fue que no murió intoxicada.

.

Toneri era un empresario de una familia tradicional que termino conociendo por casualidad gracias a Neji, era un hombre amable, tranquilo, con el que hablo en medio de su casa y con quien termino aceptando a salir. No es que ella buscara novio, pero este había sido tan amable y apuesto. Salir una vez no era tan malo. Su primo había comentado que no le caía del todo bien, pero al verla feliz parecía resignado. Ella en su nube de felicidad, le había comentado a Naruto, quien después del incidente de la gripe, habían tomado un rol de amistad.

—¡NO!—grito Boruto sorprendiéndolos.

Naruto se había quedado meditando después que ella le menciono la cita, pero Boruto fue quien termino saltando enojado.

Sus mejillas hinchadas, sus ojos enojados y su rostro furioso.

Naruto rodo los ojos.

—Boruto deja a Hinata tranquila, ella tiene derecho a salir con quien desee—explico su padre en tono conciliador.

El niño giro a verlo molesto.

—Esto es tu culpa, si fueras rápido Hinata-sensei sería mi madre, ahora se ira con otro hombre…TE ODIO—grito antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras.

Ella estaba por ir detrás de él, pero el padre la detuvo.

Se sorprendió de ver una sonrisa algo falsa.

—No te preocupes por él, yo me encargo…tu debes ir a lucir bonita para la cena o te quedaras solterona—las usuales burlas de él, esta vez sonaron algo sosas.

Se fue confundida.

.

Toneri era un gran sujeto, no solo tenía dinero, en realidad era amable, considerado y un perfecto príncipe azul de cuentos de hadas. No es que ella buscara eso, pero ninguna mujer debe sentirse incomoda al ser tratada de manera amable. Se ríe y hace juegos de palabras interesantes, sabe del arte, por lo cual la charla nunca muere en la mesa. Pero su mente está muy lejos de ese lugar, recordando los ojos llorosos de Boruto y diciéndole que quiere ser su madre. Ella recuerda a Harumi, la secretaria de su padre que siempre la trato con ternura. De igual manera que Boruto, le había llorado para que fuera su nueva madre.

Claro que Harumi no quería a su padre, aun así durante muchos años fue la imagen materna que tenía. Quien le hablaba de su difunta madre y le contaba historias de sus padres.

Pero esta historia era igual, solo era el deseo de un niño egoísta.

Ella no sentía nada por Naruto.

Solo eran amigos.

—Entonces decidí hacerme pasar por un elefante rosado en la convención de cacahuates—dice Toneri sonriente, causando que ella por fin salte fuera de sus pensamientos y lo vea confundida.

Ya van de regreso a su hogar en el automóvil costoso del hombre.

¿Cuánto de la plática se perdió?

Al ver el rostro del hombre con una sonrisa divertida, decide que fue mucho tiempo.

—Me alegra ver que volviste, llevas un buen rato perdida en tu pensamiento…aunque creo que toda la velada estuviste distraída—

Se sonroja de la vergüenza.

—Lo siento tanto, no era mi intención—

Es la verdad, ella quiere pasar un buen rato con él, probablemente incluso compartir un beso entre ambos. Pero en su lugar su mente está en otro lado, con otras personas y en otro tiempo. No han tenido un buen inicio, si era sincera la amistad de Naruto y ella era mínima, casi sin momentos importantes. Aun así recuerda claramente la sonrisa del hombre a su persona y su interior parece reaccionar anhelante.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se detienen en un semáforo en rojo, la mano de Toneri viaja muy delicadamente sobre su mejilla.

—Supongo que no puedo ocupar un corazón que ya tiene otro dueño—

Ella no tiene dueño.

Ella no quiere a Naruto.

Ella no siente nada por ese hombre molesto.

Aun así solo puede ver a Toneri en forma de disculpa, antes que su cuerpo reaccione ante la luz blanca de un carro. Y sientan el impacto del choque.

.

.

.

Naruto se dice a si mismo que la cita de Hinata no importa, que no importa que Boruto este enojado con él encerrado en su cuarto y que se quede toda la noche cerca dela ventana esperando la llegada de la chica, no es importante. Quiere burlarse del destino, de ese jodido desgraciado que parece burlarse de su cara cada tantos años. Como este último, donde le ha puesto en bandeja de plata a la pequeña niña Hyuga que conoció cuando era un crio de ocho años.

Tiene vagos recuerdos de sus padres con vida, siempre visitando la mansión Hyuga, porque ambas madres eran amigas.

Recuerda a la niña que siempre lo seguía como pollito, que le parecía adorable, que le daba fuertes abrazos y sonreía feliz de verlo. También recuerda el funeral, donde sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión, donde la madre de la niña también iba. Recuerda su llanto desgarrador, como ultima cosa antes de perderla de su vida.

Solo para que vuelva aparecer como la maestra de su hijo, hecha una preciosidad y alguien con carácter de temer.

¿Qué le pasaba?

De niño pensaba que era tierna, ahora pensaba que era linda, no por eso debe volverse loco. Que la mujer sea la única que su hijo parece respetar, que sea una gran cocinera, que siempre muestre ese lado cariñoso o furioso, que le cuidara cuando enfermara o aceptara jugar al barro con su hijo.

No.

Eso no importa.

Solo son amigos.

Al menos eso estaba convencido, cuando el reloj dio las tres de la mañana y acepto que Hinata se había ido con ese hombre a pasar la noche. La idea le hizo arder en furia, con forme más pasaba el tiempo la imagen del hombre cambiaba por la suya, imaginando hacer cosas que no eran conocidas por los niños, pero el problema, sin tanto índole sexual. Claro que la chica era hermosa y le atraía, pero la idea de abrazarla, de verla a su lado, de despertar con ella.

—Sai tenía razón, soy un caso perdido—se dijo a si mismo dispuesto a levantarse.

No tenía caso en pensar en Hinata y otro hombre o Hinata y él, ninguna de las dos ideas terminaba bien.

Hasta que una silueta lo hizo detenerse.

Corrió a la puerta abriendo de golpe, algo más nervioso de lo que le gustaría aparentar, deteniendo a la persona frente a él de golpe. Hinata estaba bien, con un vestido pegado al cuerpo color negro y su cabello algo desordenado. Tenía los zapatos de tacón en su mano y su ojos parecían confundidos. Él estaba incrédulo, al ver el rostro de la chica algo magullado, su mano derecha vendada y un poco de sangre seca en su cuerpo.

—¿Naruto-san?—pregunto esta confundida.

Él se alertó al verla escupir algo de sangre.

Ignorando que Neji lo mataría por no avisarle, la metió a su casa para revisar sus heridas, ella dijo que todo estaba bien, pero parecía algo cansada.

Mataría al culpable de eso.

Le exigió saber que había pasado, a lo que ella rio nervios antes de comenzar a contar su historia.

Aparentemente un carro había chocado el carro de Toneri (tipo que debía considerarse muerto por él en unos días) provocando una abolladura en la parte trasera. Al bajarse del carro para solucionar la situación, las tres personas en el carro estaban algo tomadas y exigían que Toneri pagara, llamaron a una policía, ero los tres hombres algo violentos comenzaron a amenazarlos. Al final uno de ellos tenía una navaja que saco y estaba por atacar a la policía, cuando ella se interpuso (motivo de la herida en su brazo). Ella quien llevaba años practicando artes marciales, logro despachar a los tres sujetos rápidamente.

Pero debieron ir a la comisaria, pasar al hospital donde Toneri tuvo que quedarse. El impacto del coche le había provocado una herida en la pierna que no lo dejaba caminar bien y estaría en observación.

—Entonces el taxi me ha dejado a una cuadra para no molestar a los vecinos—dijo Hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

Seguía siendo tan inconsciente como cuando era una niña. Claro que esta no parecía recordarlo, había sido hace tantos años, por lo que esta debería querer olvidarlo todo.

Antes de procesar lo que haría y sus consecuencias, la atrajo rápidamente entre sus brazos, causando que esta se tensara al contacto. Duro un minuto entero, que pudiera relajarse y dejarse hacer, sin comprender bien que pasaba, él tampoco sabía qué hacer. Pensando en el pasado, el presente, el futuro. Recordando a la madre de Boruto, recordando a la niña que estaba ahora entre sus brazos.

Sintiéndose todo tan…correcto.

—Me has asustado—admite con una media sonrisa.

Sin dejar de abrazarla.

Justo como hace unos meses cuando ella llego borracha a su casa, sentía calor en el cuerpo de esta.

Hinata se mueve para alzar la vista, sin ser consiente que eso ha dejado el rostro de ambos a una distancia muy peligrosa para su débil autocontrol.

—¿Por qué?—pregunta de forma inocente, que le hace sentirse como un viejo verde.

Suspira antes de acariciar la mejilla, antes de sonreír de forma zorruna.

—Porque no quiero que lastimen a la próxima madre de Boruto y mi esposa—habla con seriedad y diversión, cuando ve el gran sonrojo en el rostro de la chica.

Esta se separa antes de comenzar a golpearlo con una almohada, mientras se destornilla de risa ante las burlas de la chica. Esperando que se calme para robarle un beso, o algo más. Claro que todo plan fue arruinado cuando Boruto se despierta por el sonido y corre donde Hinata para decirle que sea su madre. Esta vez con él unido a las peticiones, que solo causaron un rojo mayor en el rostro de la chica.

.

Faltan dos años más, para que ella finalmente acepte la propuesta de matrimonio.

 **Fin**

 _Tenía la idea de hacer una historia larga, pero luego me dije…mejor de un solo capitulo._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
